The Rising Evil
by Crazy is Part of the Charm
Summary: Rory and Raven are twins with some unique gifts. They go to Sky High hoping to control their powers. But when they arrive they cause more trouble and Warren gets in the middle of things and is kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1 -Rory & Raven-**

(Takes place after homecoming in the movie)

* * *

A girl around 15 walked down the empty halls of Sky High. Her long black hair was in a high ponytail. Her left bangs were white while her right bangs were crimson. Violet eyes were bored as they scanned for the right room. Her baggy camo pants covered most of her black high tops. Her black shirt had long fishnet sleeves and a white Metallica logo on the front. On her hands were black and white fingerless gloves. A cross necklace was wrapped around her right palm and wrist and an inverted pentagram necklace was wrapped around her left palm and wrist.

Finally she found the right room. When she opened the door she couldn't help but stare at the teacher's massive head. It was like three times the size of a normal head.

The teacher looked at her. "Ah, I heard you were coming. You must be Rory Sanders, our new student."

Rory was too amazed at the man's giant head.

"Hello?"

Rory shook her head, "Sorry. I'm amazed by how big your head is. It must way a ton."

There were some snickers floated around the room.

"Just take a seat."

Rory turned around and took a seat in the back.

"Hey stranger." someone next to her said.

She knew that voice anywhere. Her friend Jason sat next to her smiling. They had been friends for a long time. Jason had spiked light blue hair and mesmerizing sea green eyes. He wore a short black sleeve shirt over a long sleeve green shirt. The bottom of his dark jeans were torn probably from his gray vans.

"So you're a hero?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think Raven's a sidekick."

Raven was Rory's twin sister. They looked _nothing_ alike. They were different in every way, shape, and form. She had dirty blonde hair to her waist and light blue eyes. She always wore a pink blouse, some kind of skirt (not slutty) with girly flats or high heels. Raven was the nicer of the two. Rory was nice when she wanted to. She was mean when she didn't mean to. Rory often daydreamed and got into trouble while Raven kept up with her school work and was a good girl.

"But with Raven's powers, shouldn't she be in hero?"

"She's too shy so she wouldn't use her powers."

Rory could use any element to her advantage. Raven had telekinesis, could control people, and was a healer. The healing part came in handy when ever Rory got into a fight. The two of them shared a special bond as twins. They were very close to each other and can communicate telepathically.

* * *

Finally lunch arrive. Jason and Rory entered the lunch room. They found Raven sitting at a table with six other people. Raven waved them over.

"So are you a sidekick?" Rory asked once they got to the table.

Raven smiled. "Yeah. I got stage fright."

"Dude, it was like three people watching. Not enough to get stage fright."

"Anyways, guys this is my sister Rory. Rory this is Will, Layla, Warren, Ethan, Magenta, and Zach."

Everyone but Warren said hi.

"Are you all sidekicks?"

"Will, Warren, and Layla are in our first class." Jason pointed out. "And most of the other classes."

"When do I pay attention?"

"Good point."

A ten foot yellow boa constrictor slithered towards the table. It appeared behind Raven. It stood up a little (it's hard to write) getting ready to strike. Just as it was about to wrap around her, Rory grabbed hold of it right behind it's head. Everybody's attention shifted to her. The boa struggled in her hands. It used it's tail to wrap around her right leg. It began to constrict. Jason touched right behind Rory's hand and everything but the snake's head became transparent. The body of the snake just phased through her leg. When Jason let go, the snake went back to normal. Sparks began flying out of Rory's hand. Electricity crackled through the boa constrictor. It went limp in her hand.

Raven's eyes went wide. "What the hell was that?"

"Damn it. Guess I'll have to try harder." Someone behind them said.

Rory growled and turned around. A girl around 17 stood there. Wavy light brown hair fell to her shoulders. Evil green eyes stared at Rory. She wore a green jacket over a white tank top, tan short shorts, and white knee high boots.

"Medusa." Rory smirked.

The girl glared at her. "It's Lilith."

"Like it matters."

The boa constrictor disappeared from Rory's hand only to reappear across Lilth's shoulders.

"This is going to be an interesting year." Jason muttered.


	2. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Sorry about not updating in…. forever. I just have so much going on in my life for the last couple of months. With school problems, failing… again (shocking!), and family problems (a lot seem to be going to the hospital lately) I just haven't been able to get to updating. I promise to update Son and possibly The Rising Evil if you are still interested in reading them. I know when some people don't update in a while that people lose interest in the story. I hope some people are still reading them but if not I understand.

Again, sorry for not updating. Promise to make it up to you!

Thanks!


End file.
